


Not Quite a Game of Catch

by Overanalyzer



Series: Demigods and Their Ill-Advised Sexual Exploits [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Face Slapping, Fantasy Fulfillment, Father/Son Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overanalyzer/pseuds/Overanalyzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo spends some "quality" time with his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite a Game of Catch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I needed something to try and break the writer's block holding back the next chapter of the godswap. I'm sorry. There was a Cracked.com article about crazy rich person sex toys and I got inspired. I'm sorry. Some deep dark part of my soul revels in the creation of unadulterated filth. I am so, so sorry.

"Good boy."

Will couldn't suppress a shiver at the praise. He couldn't deny himself the pride. It was only natural. Most boys took pride in pleasing their fathers.

Most of them didn't do it with his dick in their mouth.

But Will Solace was not most boys, so here he was. In the audience chamber of Apollo's private palace. Naked on his knees, before his father and his god.

"Such a good boy, mmm." Apollo was lounging on his golden throne, an exact replica, Will knew, of the one in the main throne room at the summit of Olympus. "So, good," he groaned, tightening his fingers in Will's blond curls, so like his own , "How'd you get so good at this?"

Will hummed, and felt himself grow harder at the moan that pulled from the Sun God. It was only fair. _He_ had been moaning since they got here. Since before that even; from the moment Apollo had appeared in Camp Half-Blood's currently empty infirmary and told Will point-blank that he knew all about those dreams that apparently weren't such a secret after all. 

His father had promised he could live out every single one, and in the however-many-hours-or-possibly-days it had been, they'd crossed quite a few things off the list:

  * A (very dangerous, in hindsight) blowjob as Apollo drove his chariot across the sky? Check.
  * Being laid spread eagle out in his father's gardens, taken underneath the blazing sun? Check.
  * Getting bent over a desk, pushing back desperately onto the Sun God's cock, trying with all his might to stay silent as Apollo conversed, totally straight-faced, with an unknowing Artemis via IM? Check and check; and Will hadn't even realized that was kink of his.



Currently they were at number seventeen or eighteen on the list: Will, kneeling naked on the white marble floor in front of his father's throne, leisurely sucking the god's cock. His hands were cuffed behind his back to keep him from touching himself, and a plug in his ass tormented him with every move he made. Both the cuffs and the plug were solid gold, naturally.

"You didn't answer my question, son," Apollo said coolly, tugging Will's head back and pulling him away from the task at hand (task at mouth?). "I'll ask again; Where did you learn to suck cock like that?"

"Nowhere, d-daddy," Will blushed, and mentally berated himself for it. All the twisted shit they'd done and calling Apollo 'daddy' was what got to him? "I'm just...good, I guess--"

He'd been expecting the slap; getting roughed up for 'lying' was part of this particular fantasy. Had Apollo been mortal, the hit barely would have registered. As it was, even the playful strike sent Will to the floor. He resisted the urge to moan, since he wasn't theoretically meant to enjoy this part, and struggled back to his knees.

"I expect honesty from you, William." Apollo leaned forward, and the bare hint of a smile on his face was just this side of terrifying. It grew slowly into a wide, mocking grin. "So who was it, then? Who have you been spreading you legs for?"

"N-nobody, I--" _Slap!_ This time he manged to stay upright, at least.

"Was it that di Angelo boy? I bet it was, I knew that kid would grow up nice the moment I laid eyes on him. Nico, was it?" 

Will shivered. Hearing Nico's name on Apollo's lips was like every filthy thought he'd ever had, refined and distilled down into one nearly incomprehensible thrill. 

"There was no one," he moaned, "Please, daddy, I _swear!_ " 

There was a hand in his hair again, pulling him up this time. In a moment, he was sitting in his father's lap, one hand playing with his left nipple, the other squeezing his ass. 

"Y'know," Apollo said, low and heavy with arousal, "I think I believe you, after all." The god's finger prodded the base of the plug buried in Will. 

"Just you, only you, only _ever_ you..." Will was babbling now, the fantasy nearing its inevitable conclusion. 

Behind him, his father smirked. A quick tug was all it took to slide the plug out, and half an instant later it was replaced with eight inches of godly dick. 

"You've been a good boy for me, Will. Now I need one more thing from you..." Apollo leaned down to whisper in his son's ear, "...a scream." 

Will was sure his orgasm could be heard from Camp Half-Blood to New Rome. 

When he came down, he found himself turned around; straddling Apollo's hips rather than sitting in his lap. His father was busying himself by leaving hickies across his chest. 

"Oh good, you're back," Apollo grinned as he noticed his son's return to the waking world. "Y'know," he said as he dragged his thumb across Will's lips, "I really liked the way you squirmed when I mentioned that Hades kid." 

Will tensed up a little. Even after the depraved things he'd just done, (and intended to continue with once he'd regained his strength) talking about his crush with his father was just weird. 

"Ooh, there it is again." The Sun God chuckled and rose to his feet, effortlessly holding Will up bridal-style. "I'm kinda curious now. We'll have to talk more about that when we get back." 

"Back? Where are we going?" 

"The garage. Number six was fun, I wanna do it again. This time, you can drive." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing porn for this fandom. Please tell me what you thought, because I'd like to do it again, hopefully in a less fucked up context.
> 
> And once again, I am sorry.


End file.
